


Adam Sackler HC Collection

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Relationships: Adam Sackler x Reader
Kudos: 2





	Adam Sackler HC Collection

♡ You couldn’t believe you were moving on the coldest weekend of the month of April.

♡ You were pissed. You hated the cold. And maybe it was counterintuitive to move to New York for that reason. But alas, here you were trudging up three flights of stairs with what seemed to be two million cardboard boxes.

♡ You sat the boxes down in front of your new front door and fished your keys out of your pocket. As you were unlocking your door, the door across the hall opened revealing a tall man in a dark coat with long pretty hair, might’ve been the prettiest you’d seen in a while. He gave you a once over and smiled. “Do you need any help, kid?”

♡ “No, I’m okay.” You reply and smile over at him. He was cute. “Might need help setting up my bed though.”

♡ “Yeah, no problem.” He glanced at the time on his phone. “Should be back in an hour or so. Just knock on the door.” He winks. “I’m Adam, by the way.”

♡ You introduced yourself and watched him walk down the stairs, a smile on your face. You were looking forward to an hour from now. His pretty face was something you could definitely get used to.


End file.
